


We are just Skin, Bones and Blood

by unorthodox_anthology



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (probably the most messed up thing I may ever write), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternative Universe - Prison, Blood, Knifeplay, M/M, Mental Instability, Mentions Bloodplay, Mentions Gun Violence, Prison Sex, Sexual Coercion, descriptions of death, descriptions of killing, murderer!frank, murderer!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorthodox_anthology/pseuds/unorthodox_anthology
Summary: Frank is seventeen, and leaving the club by a side door, so he can smoke, when he gets mugged. What happens next leads him down a dangerous path of death, destruction and illicit sex.Warning: No warnings selected as descriptions are mild. Read the tags before the fic.





	

Kill 1 - 12/05/1998

Frank is seventeen, and leaving the club by a side door, so he can smoke, when he gets mugged. 

He’s leaning against a grimy alley wall, next to a door barricaded with wooden pallets and a dumpster when the guy comes up to him, walking with a slight swagger.  
Frank’s not an idiot, he knows what he looks like right now. Skinny, dirty punk boy, with dirty jeans riding low on his hips, and a too tight shirt. He’s even wearing eyeliner for fucks sake. He knows he looks a little like a street side hooker.  
He’s just about to open his mouth, to deter the guy away from him, when he hears the snick of a knife being unsheathed. You can’t grow up in Jersey, with it’s mobs and gangs, and not know what the wind sounds like on an open blade.  
Frank stays still on the wall, and lets the guy approach him, knife glinting in the faint street light from the mouth of the alley. He glanced down at the man’s hand, and thinks it’s not such a big knife.  
“Hello pretty boy”, the man drawls, bringing the knife up to Frank’s face, an brushes a stringy lock of hair away from his face with the blade. “What would a lovely thing like you be doing here in a place like this”.  
Frank doesn’t answer, just stares at the guy in the face, and breaths.  
There is a quick motion, and suddenly, Frank has his own butterfly knife out, and has the man pressed face first into the wall, the knife on the back of his neck.  
The man freezes at the cold touch.  
“What’s a guy like you doing in an alley like this?”, Frank whispers, leaning close to the man’s ears. He feels him shiver.  
Frank steps back and drops his arm, letting the knife fall away from the guys skin.  
“Don’t try to touch me”, Frank says, turning away and making towards the street. He goes to fish another cigarette out of his pocket.  
There is a quick shuffling of shoes, and Frank turns around, and sees the mugger lunge at him, eyes wild in the lamplight and a feral snarl on his face.  
The man crashes into Frank, knocking him down and falling onto of him. There is a thick crunching sound, then a softer one, and Frank feels a shocking spread of warmth over his chest. There is a sharp spike of fear, and he shoves the man off him with a panicked gasp, wriggling on the dirty concrete and grabbing at the front of his shirt.  
He’s not bleeding.  
Frank stills and slowly turns his head to the man next to him. His hood had fallen off at some point, and his face was turned upwards. His face was still, and he wasn’t breathing. There’s blood tricking down the side of his open mouth. Frank’s butterfly knife was sticking up from his chest, protruding at an angle, but sunk fully in.  
Slowly, Frank sat up and leant over the man. He reached out and pulled the knife from his chest. There was resistance, and a thick sound of wet flesh.  
Frank grinned.  
He pushed the blade back into the guy’s chest. It made the same wet sound. Blood was pooling around the body, pouring out of the stab wound.  
Frank started laughing.  
He felt flushed with adrenaline, and fearless, endless. Nothing has ever felt this great, he thinks. 

Four Hours Later:

Frank has left the body in the alley, sitting in it’s own blood. He threw his shirt in the trash outside his house, and entered though the back door. He took a quick shower, dressed again, and left. It was only a matter of minutes before he was outside The White Rabbit, his favourite tattoo parlour.  
“Hello Frankie, what brings you here at this late hour”, Bob said, from behind the counter. Bob was the only one willing to tattoo Frank despite the fact he was underage.  
“I need a tattoo”, he said.  
Bob nodded. He was an efficient guy, and had Frank on the bench and prepped in a matter of moments. Frank explained what he wanted, and Bob nodded again, not questioning it. The buzzing of the gun started and Bob lowered it to Frank’s skin.  
An hour later, and a hundred dollars lighter, Frank had a knife tattooed across his shoulders, and one single tally underneath. 

Kill 143 - 02/04/2011

Frank is back in White Rabbit, but was no longer being tattooed by Bob. Today, it was a trainee artist, carefully drawing the line along Frank’s spine. He fells great. The girl had died quickly, but her body had been ripe, blood pouring out of her in thick puddles. Frank had long since learned where all the main arteries were.  
The gun stopped buzzing, and the soft brush of the antiseptic wipe ran over his skin.  
“All done”, the tattooist said. Frank grinned. One hundred and forty three.  
Suddenly, Frank tuned in to the distance wailing of sirens. A tire screeches somewhere, and Frank sighs. At least he had a few more weeks of this buzz left.  
The door swings open, bell ringing. Three people walk in, two women and one man, and they all wore bullet proof vests with FBI written on the front. The swung their guns around wildly, scanning the room. Frank sat up straight, and looked them dead in the eye. The woman at the front of the trio pointed her gun at Frank.  
“Frank Anthony Iero Junior”, she said. Her voice is like iron. Frank thought she would have been appropriate to kill.  
“Thats me”, he said. She holstered her gun and walked towards him, uncoiling a pair of handcuffs.  
“Frank Iero, you are under arrest for the fifteen counts of kidnapping, twenty five counts of torture, twenty six counts of intent to maim, and thirty three counts of murder in the first degree”. She snapped the handcuffs around Frank’s wrists. Frank started giggling, maniacally. The agents in the room looked at each other uneasily.  
“How many tallies to I have, Agent”, he says, voice light from the laughter. The woman frowns.  
“What do you mean by that?” the man by the door says. Frank can see the spinning sirens of cop cars outside the door. There is a crowd forming.  
“How many tallies” Frank says, voice no longer amused, “do I have on my back”. Frank can feel the women counting the groups of five.  
“One hundred and forty three”, she says. The man’s eyes widen, and the other woman gasps. Frank grins again, and starts to laugh. 

Kill 143 - 05/03/2016

Frank scratches his back, and frowns grumpily. The tattooist buzz wore off a long time ago, and the thrill of the knife even longer. Years intact, Frank has gone without a kill, and he’s angry.  
He’s behaved well enough to warrant prison labour, wandering around the library stocking shelves like he used to at the Bellville Public Library before his arrest. IT’s comforting, but Frank doesn’t care. He just wants the buzz back.  
“Iero,” a familiar voice shouts, as he pushes his now empty trolley away from the full shelves. The left wheel catches on the turn, making the trolley rattle. Frank looks up.  
“Yes, Officer Dewees?” Frank grins widely. He’s only been in prison for five years, and he has carved himself a stellar reputation, among the prisoners and the guards alike. Dewees is one of the few who doesn’t treat him with the respect he earned. Dewees is a cool dude. He’s fat and smiley, so Frank thinks he wouldn’t kill him, even if the sound of a knife slicing though fat is exquisite.  
“When did you get approved for a celly”, Dewees asks.  
Frank parks his trolley next to the counter, and turns to face Dewees, straightening out his blue prison threads with a flick of his wrists.  
“Last week. Passed my social psych evaluation with flying colours, apparently. Wardens not too happy, but he can’t do shit.”  
Dewees laughs, and slaps him on the shoulder, grinning. Yeah, he probably wouldn’t kill Dewees.  
“Well”, Dewees says, pushing off from the doorjamb he was leaning against, “you just got landed with some poor soul. He arrives tomorrow”.

Kill 143 - 06/03/2015

Frank is sitting upright, legs crossed underneath him as he leans against the wall. He stopped reading The Count of Monte Cristo a while ago, and is now just fingering the pages, old paper both smooth and rough under his fingertips.  
There is the sound of a rattling chain, and the double-beep of an alarm, before the automated call door opens. It’s Dewees, and he’s holding a man by the elbow. He’s pale, with a dark mop of hair hanging around his face.  
“In ya go, Way”, he says, pushing the man forward into the cell. The man - Way it seems - is calm, openly looking around the room, eyes landing on Frank almost instantly. Frank titles his head. This Way character has far to pretty eyes to be killed.  
“Hello”, Way says, his green eyes glinting in the fluorescent.  
“Frankie, this is Gerard Way, your new cellmate. Don’t kill him or the Warden will be pissed off”, Dewees said as he unlocked the cuffs around Gerard’s wrists.  
“Anything for you, O’Capatin my Captain”. Dewess laughs as he leaves the cell, his pot giggle disappearing instantly as the door clangs shut. The sound of the bolts turning over is loud.  
There is a heavy moment of silence where Frank and Gerard just look at each other, sizing each other up. Gerard rubs at the cuff marks on his wrists. He’s far to pretty for prison, Frank thinks. He wouldn’t kill Gerard - his face wouldn’t suit death. It would suit blood. Frank smirked.  
“How fucked up are you to land a joint cell with me huh?’, he asks, dropping the book from his fingers, and draws one knee up, resting his chin there. Gerard smiles dangerously, his teeth small and mouth spooky. Frank likes his smile.  
“I skinned people for leather and took baths in their blood”, he says, looking Frank dead in the eye.  
Frank laughs. Gerard giggles back and moves to sit on the bottom bunk.  
“You are one creepy motherfucker. You can stay”.

Kill 143 - 07/03/2015

Frank returns from his stint in the library with three new books under his arm. As he turns into his cell, eh sees Gerard, leaning arraigns the sink, dabbing his busted lip with the edge of his shirt.  
“Don’t bleed out on me tonight, I don’t feel like solitary”, Frank says, eyeing up the thick bruises on Gerard’s ribs where he’s pulled up his shirt.  
“I just -“, Gerard sighs, pressing harder against his lip, making the blood well up. “I just needed some blood”, he says slowly. Frank watches in rapture as Gerard slides his finger through the trickle and rubs it into the skin on his cheek. An idea flickers though Frank’s mind, and he opens his mouth before he knows it.  
“I can fix that for you”.  
Gerard flicks him a glance, eyes half covered by his snappy hair.  
“Hmmm?’, he hummus, touching his lip again. Fran through his books onto his bunk, then turns to ace Gerard, arms folded.  
“You’ve heard of a ‘prison bitch’ before?”  
Gerard cocked an eyebrow and smirked. The blood looks as amazing on his skin as Frank thought it would.  
“Yes”.  
“You know who I am?” Frank takes a half step forward. Gerard shivers, reaching down to grab the edges of the basin.  
“The Jersey Ripper”, Gerard whispers.  
“Then you know the type of protection I can offer you here”.  
Gerard nods, and licks his bloody lips. Frank’s heart pounds, like he’s ramping up for a kill.  
“So, the only question left”, Frank murmurs, getting close to Gerard’s face, and titling his head, “is whether or not your a bottom, or I have to force you to be”.

Kill 143 - 22/03/15

It’s been two weeks and still Frank is amazed by how tight Gerard’s ass is.  
He’d made his claim the same day he offered Gerard protection. There was a slight altercation and one night in solitary, but he got Gerard protected, and some fool in the medic bay with broken ribs.  
“Harder, fuck, please”, Gerard whined. Frank loved it when he whined.  
Frank has Gerard on his stomach, and had used his shirt to tie Gerard’s wrists together. He had a grip so tight on Gerard’s hips that he knew there’d be bruised for him in the morning, and he was pounding away at Gerard’s ass.  
Gerard was an easy fuck, as it turned out. He’d thrash and buck and twist and whine, making the most obscene sounds that drove Frank to the edge every time.  
“Louder”, he grunts out, reaching up and forcing Gerard further into the mattress, nails digging into his shoulder.  
Gerard’s back bowed dramatically, and he gasped into the pillow.  
“More, I want, yes…”  
Frank kept up his furious pace, tense with how close to the edge he was getting, and dug is nails further into Gerard’s skin. Blood started to well up under his fingers.  
Like he could instantly feel it on his skin, Gerard keened, thrust his kips back into Frank and came, clenching wicked tight around Frank’s cock. Frank groaned at the sensation, and only managed a few more scant thrusts before he came, falling heavily onto Gerard’s back. Gerard whined, and came as well, pushing his ass back onto Frank’s cock as he stretched like a cat.  
Frank sat up, dick slipping out of Gerard’s hole, and moved to straddle his ass, limp cock pressed against Gerard’s soft skin. He reached out, and pushed his hands though the small trickle of blood on Gerard’s back, running his palm over Gerard’s shoulders and around his neck, squeezing softly. Gerard mewled as Frank turned his head around to face him.  
“Such a good boy”, Frank murmured, leaning in and pressing his lips to Gerard’s. He’s been pleasantly surprised when he found out Gerard wasn’t apposed to being kissed, and in fact, would often kiss Frank, initiating it himself. His lips were dry against Frank’s, but his mouth was soft, warm and sinfully delicious. Frank could feel himself hardening again. Gerard could too, because he bit Frank’s lip and spread his legs a little wider.  
Frank grinned, grabbed his cock, and forced himself back in.

Kill 143 - 24/09/2015

Frank had been fucking Gerard for just over six months, and life was great. Gerard let Frank take him anywhere, from the showers, to the back of the library, even against the wall of their cell in the daytime, with the door wide open. Life was good for Frank, but he still wanted the thrill of a kill.  
There was the telltale shuffle of Gerard’s shoes before he wandered in, guided by Dewees. He’d been at visitation, talking to his brother. Frank had never had any visitors, but he sometimes got a letter from his mum, hidden amongst the letters from devoted fans or angry families of his victims.  
Dewees closed the door, and Gerard moved forward, pressing himself against Frank for a kiss. Frank obliged, grabbing Gerard by the hair and tender hips, pulling tight on his hair and grinding his fingers into bruises he’d inflicted. Gerard whined and pressed closer, wrapping his hands around Frank’s neck. Frank let Gerard suck on his tongue before peeling Gerard away from his face, but keeping their foreheads pressed together. Gerard sighed shakily.  
“What was that for, pretty boy”, Frank murmured. Gerard twisted his tubs on the skin behind Frank’s ears.  
“Mikey just agreed to bring you with me”.  
Gerard shared with him a month ago, a plan he and his brother had been plotting. Mikey’s ex-boyfriend was a member of the Town Hall, and had access of official documents, like prison blueprints, routes and rosters. Mikey had conned him into stealing at the information before he killed him, dumping his body in the Hudson. Mikey had figured out a way for Gerard to escape the prison, using a series of trucks and an innocently seduced grocery delivery man.  
Frank kissed Gerard forcefully before pulling away again. Gerard look slightly dazed.  
“I have good news too, love”, Frank said, dropping the hand on Gerard’s hip to his pocket, and pulled out a shiv. Gerard’s eyes gleamed. They’d talked before about the thrill of knife play, but never having found someone willing enough to let them cut them, or do the cutting.  
“Tonight is going to be delicious”, Gerard murmured, leaning into Frank with a sinful kiss.

Kill 143 - 27/10/2015

It was surprisingly easy to escape, in the end. The only tricky part was pickpocketing Dewees, and that hadn’t been hard at all. He was always relaxed around Frank, so sliding the swipe card over out of it’s pocket when he went in to slap Frank on the back in some joke, was easy.  
That night, Gerard and Frank didn’t fuck, but silently, eased the food panel in the door open, and swiped Dewees card over the machine. Their door double-beeped and swung open. Quickly, they hurried down the corridor, waited for the guard to pass, and then slide back out, through the hallway and down the stairs into the cafeteria. Carefully stepping over hidden sensors, they moved through the kitchen, around the back door, and into the loading bay. Gerard and Frank ducked behind a stack of cabbages, before darting out, past the guard who was laughing at some joke, and rolled into the back of the truck, tucking themselves into the empty crate Mikey has set up for them.  
Gerard ended up straggling Frank’s hips, and curled over him, and with Frank’s arms wrapped around Gerard’s chest. They stared at each other quietly, and breathed each other’s breath, as the waited for the truck to start, and carry them away.  
Gerard jerked at the sound of the truck starting, the harsh rumbling, echoing in the back. They began to move.  
Frank started to giggle quietly, rubbing his hands up and down Gerard’s back. The motion of the truck was rocking them back and forth.  
Gerard giggled back and started kissed Frank, quick little kisses that were sharp and biting and Frank loved it.  
They rocked together fro what felt like ages, before they both came, only moments before the truck came to a soft stop. There was the sound of a door opening, and the mumble of voices. And then a gunshot. Someone banged a rhythm on the side of the truck, and they pair began to move.  
Gerard and Frank eased out of the crate, wriggling against each other in the small space. Frank’s butt was numb, and he couldn’t stand up properly. They meandered to the back of the truck, just as Mikey threw the revolving door up, exposing them to the dark cold air of an autumn night. Gerard flew off the edge of the truck and slammed into Mikey, their faces pressed into each other’s necks. They stood there, hugging furiously or a while. Frank looked around them.  
They were definitely still in Jersey, he thought, getting that faint hint of garbage and smoke under all the crisp air and exhausts fumes. They were on some sort of back road, barely driven through, if the tracks in the snow said anything. The door to the truck’s cab was open, but the driver was on the ground, face obliterated by the execution gunshot. Frank liked the look of blood and brain on the snow. He looked away.  
Eventually, Gerard eased back, and gestured to Frank.  
“This is Frankie, Mikes”, he said, shivering now.  
Mikey looked him up and down, eyes blank. “Your Wikipedia picture isn’t very flattering”, he said.  
Frank laughed, and followed the brothers towards an idling car. Frank liked Mikey, and definitely wouldn’t kill him. 

Kill 143 - 30/10/2015

Frank and Gerard are in some seedily little motel room, and are fucking hard. Gerard is tied down to the bed, with ripped sheets spreading his arms and legs to the bedposts, and Frank is pounding viciously into Gerard, hands gripping tightly to Gerard’s tender skin on his hips and round ass. The room is full with the scent of sex, and the harsh panting and moans of two people fucking.  
“Harder”, Gerard whines, and tries to grind back against Frank. Frank grins, and leans forward on the next thrust, and wraps his hand around Gerard’s neck, and digs his nails in as he squeezes. Gerard keens.  
“You want it harder?’ Frank murmurs. He keeps his pace steady.  
“Yes”, Gerard hisses.  
“You want to come”, Frank growls, thrusting away steadily. Gerard is slippery with sweat and he looks delicious.  
“Yes!” Gerard cries, and Frank feels wetness on the back of his hand, feels tears. He groans and thrusts powerfully into Gerard, who bucks and arches and moans as he comes apart, spilling onto the dirty mattress already stained with their come. Frank manages three long thrusts in the pulsing squeeze of Gerard’s ass before he comes as well.  
They breath heavily for a while, lying prone on the bed, before Frank reaches up, and unties Gerard’s wrists, and ankles. Gerard makes a cooing sound and raises one leg, letting Frank watch as his come slides out of Gerard’s swollen hole. He reaches out and presses his thumb to the skin, and feels Gerard sigh as it slides in, pushing the come back.  
Frank gets a flicker of an idea, puts it aside, and curls up next to Gerard. He’ll work it out tomorrow. After he’s kissed his love. 

Kill 143 - 31/10/2015

Frank is woken up with the dark heat of a mouth on his cock. He raises himself up on his elbows and watches as Gerard sinks down, pressing his cock to the back of Gerard’s throat. It’s not long before he comes, spilling onto Gerard’s tongue, then kissing it off as he jerks Gerard.  
“Happy Birthday, beautiful”, Gerard says, kissing along Frank’s jaw as they both come down form their orgasms. Frank grins.  
“I have so much planned for you today, sweetie”, he mumbles, sliding a hand down Gerard’s back and kneading the flesh of Gerard’s ass. Gerard purrs.

Its only a few hours later and Frank has exactly what he imagined. Gerard is kneeling in front of him, eyes rolling in the back of his head, arms drooping behind him, and he’s whining thinly. Gerard’s wrists are bound, and the rope reaches up over the exposed beam in the ceiling, and ties to a hook at the end. A massive vibrator on max is attached to this hook, and is halfway up Gerard’s ass. Gerard’s chest is flushed a delicious red, and he’s struggling to get his tired muscles to do what he wants them to.  
Gerard raises his shaky arms behind him, and the vibrator eases out of his ass, with just the tip hanging in.  
“Your doing so well sweetie, I love you so much”, Frank murmurs, brushing the sweaty hair from Gerard’s face. Gerard’s been at this for twenty minutes, and the euphoric strain is starting to show.  
“Please”, he whispers. Frank assents. He wants his panting beauty to come. Frank reaches down and unclips the cock ring, and jerks Gerard roughly, barely three strokes, before Gerard comes, a thick spurt and a high pitched, panting keen as Gerard’s back arches beautifully and his face contorts with the sharp spike of pleasure.  
Frank cuts the rope and slides the vibrator out, gently rubbing his fingertips over Gerard’s sensitive flesh. Gerard whimpers at the sensation, but goes willingly to the ground, mouth wide to accept Frank’s cock.  
It’s been a good birthday, and it’s going to get even better. 

Kill 145 - 31/10/2015

Frank returns from Mikey’s room a few doors down, where he’s staying with his current boyfriend, Ray, who just happens to be a tattooist, and a Ripper fan. He was all too eager to tattoo another two tallies on Frank’s back for him.  
The door to their motel room shuts behind him, and Frank surveys the scene. The plastic sheeting covers every surface, and is dotted with buckets stained with blood. The bodies Frank had been stabbing is still strung up by the ankles, throat open for the blood to drain out, and vicious stab wounds dotting the torsos.  
Frank headed for the bathroom, where the thin trail lead him. He grinned upon the sight.  
Blood was streaked across all the walls, and dotted the mirror. Most of it was on the ground, having splashed over from the blood-filled bathtub. Gerard was there, red arms dangling outside the tub, and his face smeared with the track marks of his hands rubbing blood in. His dark hair was darker now, matted with the blood. He glanced up at Frank as he came in, and smiled slowly, like he’s coming up from a dream. There was blood all over his chin, like he’s been drinking.  
“Having a good bath, love”, Frank asked. Gerard nodded, eyes hazy.  
“I finally feel dirty again”, he said. Frank giggled.  
“Well I’m sorry love, but Mikey says we have to get going in an hour. You’re gonna have to get nice and filthy again later”.  
Gerard pouted but stood up anyway. Blood poured off him in thick streams, congealed and dark. He looked stunning. Frank watched as he toweled himself dry, thin copper streaks remaining on his skin as the towels go progressively darker and redder.  
“Don’t think I can’t see that plug in your ass”, Frank said.  
Gerard grinned and said loftily, “The faster we dispose of those bodies, the faster you get to fuck me”.  
Frank smirked, grabbed Gerard by the waist, and tugged him in for a kiss.  
“Hmmm, babe I can’t wait”, he said, sliding his tongue against Gerard’s. It wasn’t often they kissed like regular couples, lovingly and sensually, but they did do it, and it was magical all the same.  
Once they pulled apart, Frank watched Gerard gather his clothes, sliding his blood-flaked legs into his jeans.  
“Oh, babe, Mikey has news for you”, Frank says. “He’s set up a tannery for you in the Hewitt Woods, not far from his house, for you to work in”. Gerard grinned as he buttoned up his jeans.  
“Time to get back to work”.  
For the first time in a while, Frank is truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not usually one to write something messed up like this, but I'm broadening my skill set, so to speak. I'm aware my tenses are all over the place, but this is completely unedited, spell checked - it's just dumped on the internet. 
> 
> This fic is vaguely inspired by the Prison!AU fic named [Bitch.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/304412?view_adult=true) by lizibabes
> 
> Frank's character is based off a combination of my own idea and a character I saw years ago on Criminal Minds.
> 
> Gerard's character is inspired by Elizabeth Bathroy, a member of the Hungarian Royal Family, whose prolific murder spree is coupled with stories of her using the virginal blood of her victims to restore her youth.
> 
> This fic at present is complete, however, I will be adding bonus material, in the form of Gerard's origin story.


End file.
